


a fleeting memory

by C0104



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0104/pseuds/C0104
Summary: 9月21日は国際平和デー、22日は平和と和平のブルース発売日。この日を2日間BBKazDAY(スネカズDAY)にして、みんなでスネカズを楽しむ日をTwitterで開催してます(*^^*)私も人生初ですが、小説を書いてみました！私の理想を詰め込んだTPPのBIGBOSSがカズに会いに来るお話です。題名はsins of the fatherの冒頭の歌詞からとりました。ブログの方は挿絵ついてます。http://chascometo.blog.fc2.com/blog-entry-10.html





	

ーありふれたMBの 或る日ー

 

スカルフェイス、声帯虫の一件が片付き、MBはいつもと変わらない日常を取り戻していた。復讐を胸に誓い、幻肢痛だけに囚われていた日々は終わった。いや、失ったものの幻肢痛は今も消えていないが、それでも痛みを抱いて生きていくことを知った。

DDの副司令であるカズヒラ・ミラーはこの日もいつものように部下と夕食を共にしていた。  
以前のように復讐に明け暮れていた頃は、自分のやり方に反発を起こす兵士達も少なくなかった。MSF時代から知っている隊員以外近寄ってこない時期もあったが、仕事に真摯に向き合う姿勢は皆がよく知っていたし、元来人懐こく気の利く性格である為、その信頼を取り戻すのにそう時間はかからなかった。

最近では部下達と食事をとるのが日課になっていた。必要以上に馴れ合う事はしないが、仲間達と楽しく会話をしながらとる食事は仲間思いの和平にとって日々の楽しみの1つであった。

今や女性隊員の中でミラー派か、オセロット派か、などと噂になっているらしいが...そんな話ができるほど、DDにもいい意味での余裕が出てきていた。

今から10年程前、"共同経営者"として立ち上げた戦争ビジネスだが、始めた当初はあの男と肩を並べたくて必死だった。何もかもが手探り状態、だが隣にいる"伝説の傭兵"に失望されたくなかった。寝る間も惜しんで、MSF運営に全てを注いだ。

その後DDを立ち上げ、今では自分がいなくてもほぼ機能するほど、業務は仕組化され、経営者としての仕事にのみ集中できるようになっていた。

 

和平は食事を終えると自室に戻る。自室に戻ってからが、和平の数少ない自分の為の時間であった。次の日の準備をしたり、本を読んだり、和平の部屋には備え付けのシャワールームと小さな浴槽があり、そこでゆっくりと身体の疲れを癒したりする。  
今日も食事の後はすぐに自室に戻り、明日使う資料に目を通し、最終チェックを行っていた。

コンコン。

突然、扉をノックする音がした。

「俺だ、カズ。ちょっといいか？」

聞きなれた声が、扉の向こうから聞こえてきた。スネークが折り入った話がある時は、食後和平が1人になった時を見計らって訪ねてくることが多い。  
いつもなら事前に声をかけてから部屋に立ち寄る律儀な男であったが、急な用事もあるだろうと、気にも止めず、扉の鍵を開けた。

「！？...あ...あんたは...」

一瞬にして、その男の正体に気づく。顔と声は同じでも、その男が放つ威圧感は、思っていた男とは全く違うものだ。  
発した言葉が終わるよりも早く、その男は押しかけるように部屋に入り、突然和平を抱きしめた。息をするのが苦しくなるほど、きつく、きつく、抱きしめた。

「うっ...や..めっ...ろっ...」

男は器用に後ろ手に部屋の鍵をかけ、ただ黙ったまま和平を抱きしめ、身体を壁側に押し付けた。何とかして振り解こうと必死になって身体を動かしたが、五体満足ではないこの身体では、その男に敵うはずがなかった。  
しばらくしてから男は気を取り戻したかのように、初めて口を開いた。

「遅くなった、すまん」

耳元で囁く低く切ない声は、和平の耳から身体の全身を駆け巡るような微かな心地良さを感じさせた。

「...。」

「すまん。」

「...。」

「...カズ...」

和平は黙ったままであったが、9年間待ちわびた男の訪問に内心驚きを隠せなかった。

ーあの時どうして？なぜ今更？ー

頭の中には次々と疑問の言葉が浮かんできた。MSF壊滅以来、心から待ち焦がれていた男だ。だが正直に喜びを表現できるほど、和平は素直ではない。

この男と再び、自分達の帰る家をつくるという強い思いだけで、9年間この身を削るように働いてきた。だが、オセロットから影武者(ファントム)の計画を持ちかけられた。その時の憤りを忘れたことはない。それでももう1人のボスと共にDDを創り上げ、ここまで大きくした。  
だからもう会うことはないと思っていた。そして和平も必死にこの男のことを忘れようとしていた。

「何年...何年待ったと思ってる...!」

声が震えていた。だが、言葉は止まらなかった。

「9年だぞ...」

「あぁ。」

「...許さねぇ...」

「あぁ。」

和平の目には涙が浮かんでいた。気づかないうちに、言葉と共に溢れ出していた。9年の思いは吐き出されることなく、自身が思っていたよりも、ずっと心にとどまり、今もなお和平を蝕んでいた。  
長い年月をかけ大きくなっていく腫瘍のように、気づかないほど少しずつ、そして深く根付いていた。  
その全てを洗い流していくように、大粒の涙が止め処なく溢れていく。

男は大きくゴツゴツした手で、和平のサングラスを外し、和平の思いを受け止めるようにもう1つの手で優しく涙を拭った。暖かくて大きく懐かしい手は、和平の頬に触れたまま。そしてそのまま顔を近づけ、軽く触れるようなキスをした。ゆっくり目を開けると、涙で潤んだ和平の目線と混じり合う。  
抵抗せず、目線を下に向け、顔を赤くしている和平を見て、男は続けても良いと受け取ったのか、今度は深く、深く、貪るような口づけをした。

頭が真っ白になり、全身が震えるような気持ち良さに包まれる。何も考えられなかった。もっと、もっと、欲しい、そんな言葉だけが和平の頭をぐるぐると駆け巡った。

「...んっ..ふぁ...」

思わず声が漏れる。人はにおいと共に当時の記憶を蘇らせる。葉巻の香りがする少し苦いキスは、和平にMSFでの記憶を蘇らせた。  
何度も重ね合わせた身体の熱さと、汗ばんだ素肌が触れ合う感触。お互いに求め合った記憶の断片が鮮明に思い出された。  
ただのキスだけで、こんなにも狂おしく、愛おしい。

男は唇を離すと和平の頭に手を乗せ、髪を乱すようにがしがしと撫で、白く濁った瞳をまじまじと見つめた。  
男が持つ鋭い眼力は、全てを見透かされているような気持ちになり、益々顔と身体が熱くなった。

「いい男になったな、カズ」

男は手を離し、ふっと優しい顔で微笑んだ。その男には似つかわしくない笑顔に、ぎゅっと胸が締め付けられる。

この9年間、必死にもがいて来た。失ったもの、残された痛み、全てを受け止めて、それでも前に進んできたのだ。人は考えている事が、自分の顔や雰囲気に現れるものだ。年を重ねただけではない、MSFの頃とは違う和平の意識や覚悟の事を言っているのだろう。

男は和平の足の間に自分の足を滑り込ませ、壁に押し付けるように、少し勃ち上がり始めた和平の雄にぐいっと刺激を与える。

「んんっ..あっ......はぁ...」

口づけと共に与えられた刺激で、思わず声が溢れる。気持ちよすぎる刺激に、和平は自らも腰を動かし、自身のものを男の足に擦り付け、快感に溺れていった。  
気持ちいい、もっと、この先が欲しくて、たまらなくなる。

「カズ..カズ...」

男も和平の名前をつぶやきながら、ネクタイを外し、首、鎖骨、胸元にキスを落としていった。  
胸にある突起に舌で刺激を与えながら、片方の手でもう1つの突起を弄った。残った手でズボンのジッパーを下げ、完全に勃ち上がった和平のペニスを取り出し、激しく上下に擦り続けた。

「あっ..いや...だっ」

このまま達してしまったら、負けのような気がして、首を激しく横に振り、今更ながら抵抗する。

「あっ..やっ...ああ..」

「..カズ、イけ」

「あぁっ...ああ...あああっ」

男が耳元でそう囁くと、それが引き金になったのか、和平は耐えきれなくなり、腰をガクガク震わせながら吐精した。

荒い息をあげ、息も絶え絶えな和平であったが、休む暇も与えられず、男は再び和平を貪るように、口の隙間に舌を滑らせ、熱い口内を犯した。  
そして先程吐き出された白い液体を手に取り、和平の後ろの穴にあてがい、優しく慣らすように指先で入口付近を摩った。

「はっ..はやくっ」

もどかしい気持ち良さが和平を襲い、思わず言葉に出して懇願してしまった。すると男はぬぷ、と人差し指を差し込み、慣らしていくように、奥まで優しく出し入れした。  
和平は顔を男の身体に押し付け、ふーふーと大きい深呼吸を繰り返すように息をしている。まるで指を飲み込んでいくように2本、3本とどんどん指が増えていく。そして指が、ある一点に触れると、和平は「ひっ」と悲鳴をあげ、きゅうきゅうと指を締め付けた。  
己の間抜けな声に和平はかぁあと顔を赤くさせ、途端に全てが恥ずかしくなった。そんな和平の気持ちとは裏腹に、身体は正直に何度も何度も指を締め付けた。

穴が十分解れたところで指を引き抜き、和平に片足を上げさせ、そのヒクつく孔に自身のものをあてがった。ほぼ9年ぶりの交わりをまだかまだかと待ちわびる正直すぎる己の身体に和平は益々恥ずかしくなった。そして男はゆっくりとその剛直を埋めていく。

「あー..あぁ...あぁっ...」

まだ動いてもいなかったが、指の締め付けとは違う圧迫感が男を襲う。片足を上げ、片手だけで必死に男の首にしがみつき、与えられた刺激を必死に逃そうとしている和平に、男はたまらなくなる。

「動くぞ...」

 

和平は黙ったまま首を縦に振って頷いた。男はゆっくりと律動を開始させる。

「んっ...んんっ...」

男は腰を動かしながら、和平の舌に自分のそれを絡ませ、しゃぶりつくようなキスをした。キスをしながら、片手で和平の足を支え、残りの手で胸にある突起や和平自身のものに触れ、交互に刺激を与えてやる。口からは飲み込めない唾液が溢れて出していた。

「あっ...ふぁっ...ああっ」

あまりの気持ちよさに声が溢れ出す。何もかもが分からなくなり、和平も自然と腰が動く。そして男のものをこれでもかと締め付ける。

好き、好きだ、言葉には出さなかったが、和平は心の中で呟きながら、振動に揺さぶられていた。  
素直にそれを言葉にすることなんてできない。でも自分の中に、この男のものが納まっていると感じるだけで、全てを許してしまえるぐらい男の事が愛おしくなった。

和平の息が荒くなり、中が痙攣し始める、限界が近い。男は律動をより激しくさせると、和平は男を受け入れた場所をきゅうと収縮させ達した。  
すぐに男は己のものを引き抜こうとしたが、

「なか...なかにっ...」

和平は引き止めるかのように自ら穴を締め付けた。かすかな痙攣はまだ続いていたが、そのまま抜かずに、男は再び腰を振る。

「はぁ...はぁ...くっ」

男は呻き声を上げながら、腰の動きを速くさせる。  
和平は自分の中で気持ちよくなり、目の前で腰を振るこの男の事が、愛おしくてたまらなくなった。そしてこの日初めて男の名を呼ぶ。

「ス...ネークっ...すねーく...あぁっ」

すると中にある男の肉棒が質量を増し、和平の中をより圧迫させた。そして腰の動きを一層激しくさせる。

「はぁ...んんっっ...きもちっ..あぁっ」

男は限界を迎え、和平の中に吐精した。中に出された刺激で、和平も全てを搾り取るようにきゅうきゅと締めつけ、この日3度目の限界に達した。

男は己のものを引き抜こうとしたが、和平が首に回した手に力を込める。

「はぁ..あっ...もう少し...このまま..はぁっ」

お互いの激しい息使いと鼓動を感じながら、しばらく繋がったまま抱き合う。ひと時の幸せだが、2人の心は満たされていた。ずっとこのままこの時間が続いて欲しい。その切なさに胸が締め付けられ、和平の目には再び熱いものがこみ上げてきた。

 

しばらくして男は和平から自身のものを引き抜き、和平を抱き上げベットに運び、乱れた服を整えてやった。布団をかけてやり、汗でへばりついた額の髪をかきあげ、軽いキスを落とした。

男は自身の乱れた服を整え、ベッドの縁に座り、彼の大好きな葉巻に火をつけた。一息吸い込み、深い息を吐き出す。

「本当はこのまま無理矢理にでもお前を連れて行きたいんだが...」

「...。」

「俺たちが始めた喧嘩にお前を巻き込むわけにはいかない。」

和平にはそれが何の事か分かっていた。サイファーのことも、スカルフェイスのことも、全ての発端は1つだということも。

「おれを許さなくても...それでもいい。

だが、お前はお前の道をいけ。」

そう、和平も気づいていた。  
この男が自ら別の道を歩んで行かざるを得なくなった時、あえて和平を連れていかなかったことを。  
だが、それを認めてしまったら、本当にもう二度と会えない気がした。

「...絶対に...許さねぇ...」

抱き潰されぐったりした和平は目線だけを男に向けて言った。  
その言葉を聞き、全てを理解した男は、その男がよく見せるニヤリとした顔で笑った。

「この先、それでも俺のことが許せなかったらな。」

「その時はお前が俺に会いに来い。」

じゃあな、そう言ってまた和平の頭をぐしゃぐしゃと撫で、扉の向こうに消えていった。

 

ありふれたMBの 或る日の出来事。

和平の自室にはあの男が残した葉巻の匂いだけが残っていた。


End file.
